


A train full of strangers

by SinTsukki (BitchKuroo)



Series: Miyacest Omo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Train Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchKuroo/pseuds/SinTsukki
Summary: Atsumu really should’ve gone to the toilet after practice, because now he’s caught between a rock and a hard place.A very hard place.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Miyacest Omo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	A train full of strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve put underage because they’re both still in high school, but I was picturing them as third years.

  
Atsumu was on the train back from school, pushed up next to the window, Osamu standing behind him like usual. He feels himself start wiggling, shifting from foot to foot as he realises he needs to piss and badly. Osamu’s hand squeezes his side, trying to keep him still as they were pushed closer together by a new wave of passengers. The train was crowded, and Atsumu’s back was pressed directly against Osamu’s front.

His shifting had meant his ass had been moving over Osamu’s crotch, but he couldn’t stop. If he stopped for even a second he wasn’t going to be able to hold it anymore. He pressed his thighs together, rocking slightly to try and relieve pressure. There was a flush high on his face as he thought briefly of pissing himself, only for his mind to scream no, he wasn’t a child! He was almost an adult, and he could hold it until he got home!

“Would you stop moving, for fucks sake?” 

Why was Osamu so angry? Atsumu was confused, hips shifting again after he tried to stop and felt a familiar pressure building, unable to fully realise what he was feeling until he shifted again and heard Osamu hiss. Osamu was hard. Osamu was hard, and it was Atsumu’s fault. He tried to stop moving again, giving Osamu time to recover and get himself under control, pushing thoughts out of his head about how nice his twin’s cock had felt, pressing against his clothed ass.

The lack of movement was an issue however, and Atsumu felt himself leak, hand flying down to cover his crotch and coming into contact with a wet spot on his school trousers, gasping slightly when it clicked what had been set into motion. The train jolted, sending Atsumu forward against the slight window ledge, forcing it into his stomach. The sudden pressure against his bladder and the wet patch on his trousers caused a ripple affect, and before he knew it, his feeble control shattered. 

First he leaked, which shocked him enough to push him back onto his brother, ass coming into contact with his cock, still hard. It took his mind away from holding for a second, making him to leak again.

In the end he gave up. Osamu’s hands were gripping onto his hips, moving his ass up and down against the outline of his cock, grinding harshly. Whether it was purposeful, or a result of Atsumu’s squirming while Osamu tried to still hips. 

The sound of him pissing was blocked out by the train and it’s passengers. He was soaking and it was still coming out. Osamu moved a hand to his front, jerking him off slowly over his pants, not even waiting for him to finish wetting before he got started.

“Are you seriously getting off from pissing and grinding on your twin surrounded by strangers? You’re disgusting.”

Atsumu moaned at the harsh words whispered in his ear as Osamu gripped him harder.

“You’re such a slut, Tsumu.”

Atsumu didn’t know it was possible to cum directly after pissing, but he managed it, entire body slumping, trousers wet and cold, sticking to his thighs and crotch.

He finally stopped cumming as they approached their stop, Osamu pulling his hand back and removing his blazer, giving it to Atsumu to cover him up until they were home, and Osamu could get Atsumu back for leaving him hard and wanting for the walk home.


End file.
